


The Start Of Something Beautiful

by BunnyBwoop



Category: Libertarian Doge
Genre: I hope you appreciate my artwork, M/M, i am a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyBwoop/pseuds/BunnyBwoop
Summary: Pikey goes to Doge in hopes of discussing serious matters. Doge has other plans.
Relationships: Pikey / Doge
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	The Start Of Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Based. This is based.

It was a late, rainy night in libertarian doges server. The chaos for the day had finally died down, a few members were left discussing something or other, but nothing compared to conversation hours earlier. Pikey approached doge’s room. 

“Come in.” 

Doge answered in response the knocking. Pikey opened the door slowly, doge sitting on his bed, room dimly lit by his gay ass fucking led lights. The duck stood in silence for a moment, seeing that the only chair was covered in Dimi’s gay fucking clothes. 

Dimi patted the bed beside him. 

“Are you going to sit down or not?” 

Pikey approached hesitantly, sitting too close for comfort to his dog companion. Doge didnt seem to mind in the slightest. It was quiet for a moment. The only noise coming from the autists down the hall. 

“So,” pikey mumbled, breaking the silence. “it’s about all the channels. There are too many and I-“ 

Doge chuckled and laid back a bit. 

“Can we talk about something other than the server for once? It’s so boring.” 

Pikey was visibly confused. 

“Well that was all I came here to discuss.”

Doge placed a hand on pikey’s leg, the duck now confused and uncomfortable. What was doge doing? This wasnt like him. 

“C’mon, we haven’t had a normal conversation in forever. I just want to talk to you.” Doge stared at pikey, wearing a slight smirk. 

Pikey began to stand up. 

“I understand, but I’m only here to discuss the server. I should really be going if we aren’t going to talk about th-“ 

Pikey was once again interrupted, this time doge grabbed his hand, (I know he’s a fucking duck just pretend he has hands) pulling him to eye level. 

“You know pikey, you’re too uptight. Just relax for once.” 

“What are you-“ Doge pulled pikey closer to his face, the two were now basically kissing. Pikey pulled himself away, doge still smirking.

“What the fuck was that about?” Pikey was visibly upset and uncomfortable.

“You know, there’s a reason I always give you special permissions in my servers. I want you, Pikey.”

“Are you high?” Pikey began to back away towards the door, hand placed on the knob. Ready to bolt at moments notice. 

“Sober.” Doge smiled. He walked slowly towards the duck.

Pikey was ready to run, but as he looked into doge’s soft brown eyes, he was overcome by a sudden calmness. 

“Doge, we-“ pikey let go of the door and relaxed “we can’t. Our members, they’re just down the hall. What would happen if someone hears us or-“ He began to panic. His reputation as based server admin would be ruined if everyone knew he was gay.

“It’s gonna be fine, don’t worry.” Doge stepped close, still looking down at pikey. “I do everything in here, no one notices.” He grabbed pikeys soft, pale arms. “So?”

Pikey sighed. Was he really about to do it? Was he really about to have sex with *the* Liberian dog? Seemed so. 

He finally gave into desires. 

“Fine. Just. Don’t tell anyone.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Doge winked and led pikey back to the bed, taking his clothes off on the way there. 

They both stripped down before realizing there was an issue. 

They didnt know who would top. 

Neither said it out loud however they both shared this concern with a quick look. 

“I’m uh. Taller. And bigger.” Doge pointed at his massive fucking dog muscles he got from doing steroids all day long. 

“I understand.” Pikey nodded. 

Unsure how to go about it, the two fumbled around until they were finally in a feasible position. 

**im not writing them having sex I don’t know how to but if there’s enough demand I’ll learn.**

After their session, doge and pikey sat together. Any conversation being replaced by panting. 

“That was. Okay, I suppose.” Pikey was the first to speak. 

“Just okay?” Doge sounded slightly disappointed.

“Don’t push it.” 

The duck stood up, putting his clothes back on and heading towards the door. Before he opened it, he turned to his companion. 

“Same time tomorrow?”


End file.
